This invention relates to preserving the life of the stethoscope due to body oils. Prior to this idea, the only alternative was to place a cloth cover over the stethoscope if it was carried around the neck. The disadvantage of the cloth cover was the exposure to health-related germs and the soiling due to the oils excreted around the neck which could lead to contamination of other patients.